Agent Pleakley
Pleakley Wendy Pleakley an alien who works for the Uniter Galactic Federation as their Earth Expert. His knowledge on the topic is debatable though. They arrived in-game on March 13 2011 '''and currently doesn't live anywhere. '''age: ~ 35 human years origins: ' Disney's ''Lilo & Stitch canon '''app link: '''http://savesmosquitos.livejournal.com/706.html '''hmd: '''http://savesmosquitos.livejournal.com/1108.html '''played by: Mjack '''contact: '''remorsebot @ AIM Setting Modern-day Earth is largely unaware of the existence of aliens with access to super advanced technology and governmental systems. Pleakley works for this huge galaxy-wide political body, and is an agent in the same arm that deals with intergalactic defence, though he seems to be working in a field or position that is more about bureaucracy than shooting people with plasma canons. He does however have a badge that allows him to make arrests, but never chooses to wield any weapons. Much like other aliens who work for Galactic Command, in turn follow the orders of the United Galactic Federation he is very sensitive to rules, regulations, policies and the fair distribution of resources. He is respectful of the Grand Councilwoman version of the president of the WORLD but sometimes finds her strategies alarmingly dangerous. Pleakley comes from a society that doesn't use money, which might explain his more passive and collectivist personality. It might also explain why he takes up a housewife role in his family later – though being an alien probably limits his ability to get an outside job. In any case, the lack of need to use money is the apparent reason that Pleakley's species – Plorgonarians – don't wear pants. At the same time Pleakley does have an obvious love – or at least no dislike – for consumerism, getting all excited about buying articles of clothing or the latest woman's cosmetics. Consumerism isn't anything his family is particularly averse to either, since his sister is actually the CEO of a medium sized solar system. His family is very important to him to, and he's more than a little bit of a mother's boy, talking to his mother on his space-cellphone at least once a week religiously. Florgonart is Pleakley's native language, but he is shown to understand both English, French and Japanese, so he has either learned the languages himself or comes with the ability to translate what different people / aliens say. It is probably the later case since all aliens seem to communicate perfectly with each other and all humans, though most aliens don't even know what humans are. Pleakley, the council's resident Earth expert, calls humans dumb, primitive, fragile and absolutely fascinating. Hi history honestly isn't that important because his personality is all on the table, and his motivations are pretty much: be good, study earth things and have an excuse to dress in all kinds of camp. Personality Pleakley is high-strung, high maintenance, easily worried and flustered, prone to panic, a terrible liar and wears his heart on his sleeve. His behaviour and mannerisms are also markedly effeminate. We never find out if this is normal on his planet, but we do know that his mother doesn't like his propensity to wear ladies' clothing and wishes he would get married. In canon, he will eventually become comfortable enough with himself to tell his family that he is happiest being who he is and never wants to get married – which coming from a Disney film is apparently a big deal with heavy connotations. But since this is per-coming-out-of-the-closet Pleakley so to speak, he's not hat comfortable with yet, and still much more in love with his work. His eventual career dream though, is to be a professor of earth studies at a college or university. Aside from work, his passion is learning about Earth and all its biodiversity – including humans, whom he finds fascinating. Mind you, they only play second fiddle to the true king of beasts – the mosquito. Pleakley loves mosquitoes and has this romantic vision that they are these noble, beautiful animals. Since he hasn't met any yet, he doesn't know that he'll grow to hate them just like the rest of us. His other passion, besides earth studies, would be wearing women's clothing and wigs. He loves to dress up, thinks he makes one of the prettiest Earth girls around, and gets remarkably upset when told otherwise. Then the denial settles in, and soon the event is forgotten and he's back to assuming everyone thinks he's gorgeous. Through the magic of Disney, its been shown that his disguises do work to effectively blend in with the general populace of Hawaii then Japan. Somehow the natives just don't seem to notice that he has three feet, 6 fingers, and only one eye if he puts on a wig. This is probably due to everyone just having better things to look at then the ugly lady across the room. It is shown however, that Lilo's family can all see past his disguises and honestly, it's kind of hard not to. He does own a significant amount of male clothing, including a full tuxedo, but genuinely does seem to prefer women's clothing (and makeup and wigs). Pleakley is not the bravest person you'll ever meet, and would much rather run away flailing his noodle arms and screaming, than fight anyone. But if pressed to defend something he cares about, he will make an effort to be brave. Being an alien that works for Galactic Command - the Military arm of the United Galactic Federation - his values are pretty much those of the “good guys”. He doesn't like chaos, meanness, violence or unfairness and he values biodiversity and peace. He'll go to great lengths to protect humans they are an integral part of the mosquito food chain, but also just because that's what you should do and even goes so far as to stick his finger into the barrel of a metal-melting plasma gun when the safety of a little human girl is at stake. He can be remarkably kind and caring to those he feels strongly about, but more often then not, is oblivious but well-intentioned. Before he becomes the bonafide housewife of his adopted family, he spends his days on earth doing “important research” involving watching talk shows and reading gossip magazines. He says it takes a lot out of him, and on other days may instead spend his time trying on Nani's (the female head of household) clothing. Abilities & Weaknesses Abilities: *Very flexible because he lacks a skeletal system, and able to climb and cling to things / people with his feet much like spider or octopus. More like a cross between a spider, octopus and piece of spaghetti actually. *Able to appreciate or ignore bad smells *Recognized as an Earth “expert” by the aliens knows facts, but is no real expert *Noted as being quite amazing at sewing and capable of making all his own clothes *A good cook *Amazingly skilled at basketball because it's a sport similar to one on his home planet Weaknesses *He's not very strong, brave, aggressive or entirely competent at whatever he tries to do *Very emotional *Blind to the fact that people don't think he's all that gorgeous like he seems to think Character Relationships Jumba Jookiba, Lilo, Stitch, Nani Free Space Videos eh? See Also Outside links: http://liloandstich.wikia.com/wiki/Agent_Pleakley http://liloandstich.wikia.com/wiki/Pleakley http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Pleakley http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agent_Pleakley#Pleakley http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Plorgonarian .